Loving someone can be complicated
by CMCrazies
Summary: Will and Aaron are step brothers, What happens when Will is there for JJ at her weakest moment and Aaron and her are over? love is complicated when it comes to loving two brothers. Starts of JJ/Aaron ends up WILLIFER team may be included
1. Chapter 1

**This story will start out, JJ/Aaron but soon become JJ/WILL of course. and will have bits of the team but mostly JJ and Will. Enjoy.**

**Love can we a complicated feeling. **

**Chapter 1 **

As the last bell rang, JJ made her way out of school, joining her friends, feeling a pair of armsa wrap around her waist, smiling JJ leand her head back.

"How's my girl?"

"Good, now school is over for the weekend" JJ smiled, turning in his hold.

"Mm." Aaron smiled kissing her.

Pulling, away JJ saw Aarons step brother walk towards them. "Thanks for stopping the make out session"

JJ shook her head. "Will"

"Ya ready to go?"

JJ nodded. looking round at Aaron.

"I gotta go do something, so make sure she gets home okay"

"I will"

"I'll see you later?" JJ smiled.

"Of course" Aaron kissed her again.

As Will pulled the car up, he turned to JJ. "You didnt tell him?"

JJ shook her head. "No, but I will."

"Call me if you need anything"

JJ nodded. "Will"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not saying anything"

"Jay, your best friend, You can trust me"

Entering the house, JJ hung her bag up, walking into the kicthen, she grabbed a bottle of water. making her way upstairs, she stopped at her fathers room. seeing him with a nurse.

"Jennifer your home"

she smiled. "Yeah, how's he doing today?"

"A bit better, he's been asking for you"

JJ nodded, walking towards the bed, "Daddy."

"Lily."

JJ gulped down a breath. "Yeah daddy its me"

"Go play with with Jenny okay, keep her good"

"I will daddy" JJ said gulping down a breath. watching as her father fell asleep.

"Your mom nipped to the store"

JJ nodded. leavng the room.

/

Opening the door, Will smiled. "Aarons not here"

"I just..."

"Come in" Will said stepping aside.

walking into Will's room, JJ sat down on the bed. closing her eyes for a second.

"What happened?" Will asked sitting next to her

"He thought I was Lily again. "

Will sighed, taking hold of her hands. "He's gonna have good and bad days"

"He's having too many bad days lately" JJ said feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

Will sighed, wrapping his arm around her. "Hey. "

"I just wish he could get better, but knowing he never will"

"You just gotta be strong"

JJ nodded, hearing a knock on his door. quckily wiping her eyes, JJ smiled seeing Aaron.

"Hey"

"Hey" JJ smiled.

"What you doing here?"

"Well" JJ sighed, cilmbing off the bed, "I cam to see you but once again wernt here, so I thought i'd hang with Will, since he's always here"

Aaron sighed. "Okay, again I'm sorry"

"Whatever" JJ walked past him.

stopping on the hall way, she felt Aaron pull him into her room, pulling her close he kissed her deeply. "You know I am sorry right"

"You say that every time" JJ said looking away

"Well I am, I love you JJ, You know that." he paused. "But this school play is just."

"Why did you even join up for that anyway?"

"Thought it would be fun"

JJ sighed. "I'm just gonna go. i'll see you later"

"JJ"

JJ turned to look at him. "I just need space"

Walking out of the house, JJ saw Will leaning against the hood of his car. "Need a ride?"

Aaron watched as they drove off, smiling he called her.

"Looks like i'm all yours this weekend"

"What you do now?" she bit her lip.

"Joined the play"

"Well, i'll make worth your while"

"Oh I know you will, bye babe"

"Bye Aaron"

/

**So that was the first chapter, what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

She pulled up at his house, seeing him look out of his window, as he let her inside, Aaron followed her up to his room. running his hands over her cheeks he smiled.

"We should really practice our lines"

"Time for that later" She smiled, kissing him deeply

"Haley"

"C'mon Aaron, I know you want me" she bit her lip.

"Every time" he smiled, running his hands down her body.

/

JJ sat in her room, trying to do her homework, seeing her door open JJ looked. "Hey, what you doing here?"

"Thought you might want some company."

JJ smiled, closing her book.

"Where is everyone?"

JJ sighed, putting her head down.

"They took him to the hospital this morning"

"Oh" Will sighed sitting down.

"He had a fit, and it doesn't look good" JJ laid back.

"Want me to go with you?"

"I'm gonna wait till my mom calls, but that would be good"

Will nodded. "So, you and Aaron?"

JJ shook her head. "Honestly, I don't think I can do it anymore, all the secrets and lying"

"You don't trust him?"

"No, far from it" JJ sighed. "I don't even think I love him anymore"

"Then do the right thing"

/

Entering her fathers hospital room, JJ took a deep breath. "Mom?"

"Jennifer" Sandy said looking at her daughter.

"What's going on?"

"Your father needs more help than we can give him"

"What does that mean?" JJ said tears forming in her eyes.

"He's going to go into a home for a while, were he'll have twenty four our watch"

JJ sighed, looking over at her sleeping father. shaking her head, JJ left the room, finding a quiet empty hall way, JJ slid down to the floor.  
walking down the hallway, Will sighed, throwing his now empty coffee cup in the bin, Will walked towards JJ sliding down next to her. "Coffee for your thoughts?"

JJ sighed, turning her head to Will taking the coffee, she took a long sip. "There putting him into a home"  
"JJ"

"I know, it will be best for him, but he's still"

"You can visit him"

"I know, I just, I hate seeing him like this, and how much its hurting my mom"

"Well you just have to be there for your mom, and i'll be there when you need someone"

JJ sighed laying her head onto Will's shoulder.

"Want to go home?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, but can we stop by your place, left some of my books"

Will nodded. "Lets go"

/

As Will opened the front door, JJ walked towards the stairs, "I'll be two minutes"

"Okay" Will sighed.

Walking up the stairs, JJ paused. opening Aaron's door she should stock.

"JJ what you" Aaron said turning around pulling the sheets over his body.

"You are unbelievable ." JJ said turning out of the room, seeing Will on the steps JJ fan past him

"Jay!" Will yelled.

Running up the stairs, Will entered Aaron's room. "Nice one man"

"What you want"

"JJ's books" Will said grabbing them off the side, before slamming the door behind him.

Climbing into the car, Will saw JJ crying. "JJ"

"Just drive please'" She took a deep breath.  
Getting out of the car, JJ grabbed the books putting them into her bag. walking up the steps to her house, she felt Will grab her hand.

"Talk to me"

JJ sighed. "I'm an idiot"

"No, he's the idiot" Will said pulling her close.

Biting her lip, JJ looked right at Will. I wish I never fell for him"

Will nodded, leaning in he cupped JJ's cheeks kissing her forehead. "He's the dick for losing an amazing girl. "Will said wiping her tears.

Biting her lip JJ just stared at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jay" Will paused. "You know I'm not going anywhere right?"

JJ nodded, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for everything."

/

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Climbing out of her car, JJ sighed, seeing Haley sat on the hood of her car. rolling her eyes, JJ walked past throwing her bag over her shoulder. Seeing Aaron stood at her locker, JJ walked over.

"Don't think Sorry is going to fix anything"

"Just hear me out?"

JJ let out a laugh, opening her locker. "How long?"

"Not long "

JJ looked at him.

"Five months"

"Wow" JJ said closing her locker. "I hope your both happy together" she paused. "Just stay away from me, were done for good"

"Everything okay?" Will asked stepping next to JJ

Aaron sighed, running her hand through his hair. "Little brother, I was wondering when you'd come to her rescue"

"Just leave her alone" Will

"Why so you can finally have her?" Aaron

JJ sighed, looking up at Will.

"Oh. yeah that's right, he's been trying to get you all along, well she's all yours. but don't expect her to give you anything" Aaron paused. "She's too good girl for that"

JJ shook her head. "Well i'm glad you found someone as stubarn as you to get give it up to" JJ said grabbing Will's arm. "Lets go"

"Have you ever thought the reason I never gave it up to you is, because I didnt trust or love you?"

"Whatever JJ!"

/

Will stopped at the end of the hallway, Taking JJ's hand. "Did you you really mean that?"

JJ sighed, biting her lip. "I don't think I ever did love him."

"And?"

"I think, I always had feelings for someone else" JJ moved closer to Will.

Will smiled, leaning in close. "Your not ready for me yet Jay"

JJ shook her head. "And whys that?"

"Cause your angry and scared"

JJ sighed, "Well, you'll be there when I'm ready right?"

"Always" Will smiled.

/

Throwing her bag down on the kitchen side, JJ slid into the chair, letting out a breath.

"Do I need to ask what's wrong , or are you just gonna tell me?" Sandy spoke.

"Mom"

"Jennifer"

"Fine" JJ sighed. "I ended things with Aaron"

Sandy Turned to her daughter. joining her at the table. "Should I ask why?"

JJ shook her head. "You don't need to the details"

Sandy, nodded. "And your feeling?"

JJ sighed. "Honestly, I'm fine. I saw him today." she paused. "But, I'm angry but im not sad."

"But Happy?

"What else is bothering you?"

"Will"

"What about him?"

"I think, I sort of made a move on him" she paused

"What did he do?"

"He told me I wasnt ready to be with him yet"

Sandy laughed. "I do love that boy"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I am, but with the looks of it you've got everythig figured out"

"I wanna be with Will" JJ sighed.

Sandy, smiled, squeezing her daughters hand.

/

**Sorry it was short. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Okay, so enjoy your two weeks alone, and don't destroy the house, with your party"

"We'll try" Will smiled.

"Go have fun, you derseve it"

"Keep an eye on Aaron for me, please Will"

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble, now go and stop worrying"

After seeing, his father and step mother drive off. Will made his way upstairs. knocking on Aarons door.

"There gone, house is all ours, lets just stay out of each others way"

"Then, lets get everything sorted for the party" Aaron spoke.

/

Parking her car on the street, JJ heared the music, blaring from the house. walking up the drive way, JJ pushed past everyone in the front door, searching round the house, JJ walked into the kitchen, seeing Aaron and Haley. sighing she walked right past them into the garden, seeing the garden lights on, JJ saw a group of people stood, at the end of the garden.

"Room for one more?" JJ smiled.

"Always for ya" Will winked at her.

standing next to Will, JJ smiled putting her hands in her pockets.

As the evening went on, JJ wondered inside, making her way upstairs.

seeing off the rest of his friends, Will looked round the house, seeing all the people he couldnt stand. walking up the stairs, Will opened his door, seeing JJ sat on the bed.

"Wondered where ya went"

JJ smiled. "Thought i'd wait up here"

Climbing on the bed, Will sat next to JJ, taking hold of her hand. "Ya okay?"

JJ nodded. "I'm great" she smiled.

"I've had time to think, and I know" she paused. "That I always wanted to be with you"

Will sighed. "I've been waiting a year"

"You don't have to wait and anymore" JJ said moving closer to him running her hand across his cheek.

"JJ your not"

"I am, I can't stop thinking about you."

Will leaned in close kissing her cheek. "Ya sure"

"Just kiss me" JJ smiled, leaning her forehead on his.

/

Opening her eyes, JJ looked round, seeing Will eating popcorn.

"You fell asleep"

JJ yawned, snuggling into his chest. "What you watching?"

"Scream"

JJ smiled, taking some popcorn.

Will smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad I finally have you"

"Me too" JJ smiled pecking his lips. "I think I could get used to this"

Will smiled, kissing her again. "I am already"

/

**What did you think? anything you wanna see let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the ideas and reviews guys glad your liking it.**

**Chapter 5**

Kissing her neck, Will heard JJ laugh, kissing her once again he sat up.

"I really need to go home" JJ smiled running her hand through his hair"

"Don't leave me" Will pouted

JJ laughed. "Well why don't you come round mine later? keep you away from the arsehole down the hall"

Will smiled. "That seems like a great idea, c'mon, i'll walk you out"

Putting on her jacket, Will and JJ walked downstairs. standing in the door, JJ looked round at Will hearing noises from the kitchen.

"I seriously, hope they have clothes on" Will sighed, wrapping his arm around JJ's waist.

JJ nodded. "I bet they don't"

"Ah brother your up" Aaron said walking in the room his hands around a half naked Haley.

JJ sighed. "I'll see you later"

"Okay" Will smiled, pecking her lips.

closing the door, Will looked round at his brother.

"Well, banging my left overs huh" Aaron.

"Well, least she'll let me touch her" Will raised his brow, heading into the kitchen "Oh and don't worry, i'll just clean all your shit up"

Aaron sighed, kissing Haley's neck. "C'mon babe"

/

Closing the door behind Will, JJ took his hand leading them both to the sofa. "You okay?" JJ asked pulling her legs up to her chest.

Will nodded. "I am now" he smiled at her.

Smiling, JJ leaned towards Will. kissing him. Pulling, JJ into his lap, he wrapped his arm around her back, kissing her neck.

"I think we need to talk about, this" JJ said leaning her head onto his.

"Well" Will said moving her hair out of her face. "We probably should take things really slow, and get used this whole relationship thing" he raised his brow.

JJ shook her head, "You know what I mean"

Will sighed, "I'm sorry, but we really should take things slow"

"That's exactly what I want, just to be with you, and not have to worry about..."

"Hey" Will said cupping her chin. "Ya don't have to worry about any of the that stuff"

"I just feel like"

"JJ yeah I'm a guy, but I can find another way to fill my needs"

"I can probably help with some of that" JJ raised her brow."

"Mmm" Will sighed, kissing her

/

Walking into school. JJ Threw her bag over her shoulder walking to Will's locker.

"Ya ready to do this?"

"I really couldnt care what people think"

"Then I guess I can do this" Will said pulling JJ towards him pecking her lips.

"Well there's something We've been waiting to see"

JJ pulled away from Will, turning her head. "Better late than never huh" JJ smiled.

"So you guys are so cute" Penelope smiled.

"Thanks Pen"

"So you and Aaron are totally over"

"Totally over" JJ smiled at Will pecking his lips.

/

**Sorry It was really short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad your all liking this, any ideas just let me know and I'll see what I can come up with.**

**Chapter 6.**

Standing in the doorway, JJ looked into the room, smiling she walked over to the chairs, sitting opposite her father. "Daddy?"

Watching as he looked up, JJ took a deep breath. "Lily"

JJ gave him a soft smile. "Daddy its Jenny."

He looked at her.

"He's not having a good day" the nurse said stepping into the room.

"I guessed that"

"Yeah, dad its me"

"Stop, messing around" he spoke. "Where's Jenny?"

"She's at school" she paused. "Which I should really get too"

Leaving the room, JJ took a deep breath.

/

"Man stop worrying, she'll probably just late"

Will nodded. "I'll see you guys at lunch.

Parking up her car, JJ went to the office, getting a absent slip, walking into class, she handed it to the teacher taking her seat. Looking over at Will sighed.

After class, ended, Will followed JJ out of class, slipping his hand into her's. JJ stopped, turning round to him.

"Well afternoon"

JJ sighed. "Hey"

"You okay?" Will asked.

"No, can we eat alone?"

Will nodded. "C'mon, I'm buying"

JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around him.

Sitting at one of the benches, JJ took the sandwich off Will. "Thanks"

Will gave her a soft smile. "So what's going on?"

JJ sighed, looking round at Will. "I went to see my dad this morning"

"Oh" Will said, rubbing her leg.

JJ sighed, placing her hand in his, laying her head onto his shoulder. "He still thinks I'm Lily" she paused. "I tried telling him I wasn't but.."

"It's gonna take time for him to remember" Will said kissing her forehead.

"It's taking too long, I miss him. he still thinks I'm a little girl."

"Hey he will remember you at some point, just gotta wait"

"I'm not good at waiting"

"We all know that" Will laughed.

JJ smiled hitting him in the stomach. "Your good at cheering me up"

"Ya know what else I'm good at" Will raised his brow.

JJ smiled,kissing his lips. "I'll find that out later"

/

Sitting down at the table, JJ sat next to Will, feeling his hand slip under hers, giving him a soft smile.

"I'm glad you could join us JJ"

"I am too, Mr's Lamontange."

She smiled. "So, I know I probably shouldnt ask, but I thought you were dating Aaron?"

JJ looked round at Will. "I was, but then we broke up, and were both now dating other people"

"Yes, I can see" she said looking at Will. "But I don't like that girl he is with."

"I'm guessing he's with her right now?" Bill asked.

"How about we leave Aaron to make a mistake, and we all enjoy dinner?" Will asked.

After dinner, JJ helped Will and Bill clear off.

"JJ, just ignore my wife, ya know what she's like about her son"

JJ rolled her eyes. "That I do, and I won't I'm happy"

"But I am glad your dating my son"

JJ smiled. "Dad" Will said wrapping his arm around JJ.

"Dessert is in the fridge help yourselves." Bill said walking off.

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "Fancy some chocolate cake?"

JJ nodded. "How about we take the whole thing"

Will laughed, cutting two pieces of cake.

/

Placing the empty plate onto the floor, JJ looked round at Will, laying down next to him. smiling Will wrapped is arms around her kissing her deeply.

"Why do we always just seem to make out?" JJ asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Cause I cant resist you"

JJ blushed. "I just... I don't"

"Don't what?" Will asked, kissing her bare shoulder.

JJ sighed. "I never did any of this with.."

Will sighed, sitting up running his hand through his hair. JJ took a deep breath, sitting behind Will, JJ rested her head onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I need to stop talking about my relationship, with Aaron"

"It keeps coming up"

"And It will for a while" she paused. "But, everything I'm doing with you. is completely different to what I did with him. "

"How do I know that?" Will asked avoiding looking at her.

JJ sighed, standing up, JJ stood in front of Will, sitting down in his lap. "Cause, I never slept with him, or let me do anything but kiss me"

Will raised his brow, " How am I different"

"I love you, that's the difference, every time you touch me, I feel a spark, and hell when you kiss me, I feel like I'm not gonna be able to stop you"

Will smiled, pecking her lips. "Like I said, I'll wait until your ready" he paused "And I love you too"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply. pulling away she ran her hand up his shirt "What were those man needs you had again?"

Will smiled, pulling there bodies down onto the bed. smiling, JJ kissed him deeply, running her hand down his leg, she moved it back up, unbuttoning his jeans. sitting up a little Will looked at JJ.

"I said we can have fun"

Will nodded, pecking her lips, pulling down, his jeans, JJ stopped looking at Will, seeing the look on his face. leaning over him, she felt him go hard, running her nails up his shirt, JJ kissed him once again, before moving her hand into his boxers, gripping hold of him, she felt Will grip her waist.

"JJ"

"Shh" she smiled, starting to move her hand.

/

Walking out of the bathroom, JJ dried off her hands, seeing Will laid out on the bed.

"Damn" Will spoke, as JJ sat next to him.

"How can I repay the favor?"

JJ smiled. "Another day, I gotta get home"

"I love you"

"I love you too" JJ smiled.

"Call me when your home"

Leaving the house, JJ walked over to her car, seeing a car pull up, JJ rolled her eyes seeing Aaron and Haley, all over each other, climbing into the car, JJ drove off, she knew she was really over him, and that She was really In love with Will.

/

**What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Laying on the sofa next to her mother, JJ looked at her mom. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking"

"What about?" JJ asked sitting up

Sandy sighed. "I'll be right back"

A few minutes later, Sandy returned down stairs, a letter in her hand. "Your father wrote us both a letter before his Illness got worse"

JJ gulped down a breath. "Why now?"

"Cause there will never be a right time to give you it"

JJ nodded, taking the letter. "I'm not ready to read it yet"

"Well, whenever you are. You can"

JJ nodded, wiping the tear from her cheek.

/

Seeing Will sat at the table, JJ put her bag down sitting next to him, she burried her head into his chest. Wrapping his arm around her, Will kissed her head. "What's wrong?"

"I just need a hug" JJ said looking at him.

"I don't believe you"

JJ looked at him. "I'll tell you later"

Will nodded, knowing to drop it. As everyone sat around. Putting a poster in front of them.

"What's this?" Will asked.

"masquerade Ball" Derek.

Will looked round at JJ, "So?"

JJ sighed. "I'm not getting out of his am I?"

"No, cause were going to find you a perfect cute dress" Penelope

JJ smiled. "Okay I give in"

/

Looking round at the dresses, JJ sighed. "Tell me again why I agreed to this?" JJ asked.

"Cause" Emily paused. "You and Will, will be the hottest couple there, and you look great in a gown and Will does in a tux"

JJ sighed. "Lets just find a dress"

After trying on what seemed like twenty dresses, JJ walked out of the fitting room. "What about this one?"

"Wow" Emily and Garcia mouthed. "If you don't get laid in that"

JJ blushed. "This one?"

"You like it" Emily smiled.

"I really do"

"Then were getting that one, and finding you some sparkly shoes"

JJ smiled. "Okay I'll admit it, this was fun"

/

Putting the bags down on the floor, JJ collapsed onto the sofa.

"Someone did some shopping"

"This is why I never go to stupid dances"

"Can I see?"

"You can, and you can also hide it, so Will doesn't see"

Sandy smiled, sitting next to JJ, she picked up the bags pulling, the dress out of the bag. holding it up Sandy smiled. "I bet it looks great"

"It does, and the shows go perfectly"

Sandy smiled, hearing a knock on the door. "I'll go hide these"

JJ smiled, opening the door, to Will as her mom headed upstairs.

"Hi"

"Hi" JJ smiled.

"You seem in a better mood today"

JJ nodded, making her way upstairs, opening her draw she handed the letter to Will. sitting next to him. "It's from my dad, he wrote it before you know"

Will nodded. "And you don't?"

"Wanna open it yet, I don't"

"Well, wait till your ready"

JJ nodded, taking the letter back, laying down next to Will, giving him a kiss.

"So I bought the ball tickets today"

"Oh good" JJ smiled "Cause I got a dress"

"Oh" Will smiled. "And what colour tie do I need?"

"Light pink"

Will smiled. "I can't wait to see you in that dress"

JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Well I have to tell you, I really love a guy in a tux"

Will smiled, "Then were both gonna be scoring that night"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I really do love you"

Will smiled, moving her fringe, "I love you too"

/

**What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

****"Mom, can I ask you something"

"Sure what's going on?" Sandy

"Do you think, the nursing home, will let dad out for one night?"

"JJ.."

"He never got to see Lily go to a dance, and I want him to see that I can." she paused. "Even if he thinks I'm Lily"

Sandy felt a tear, fall down her cheek. "I think that's a great idea"

JJ smiled. "He deserves it"

Sitting down on her bed, JJ held onto the letter, biting down onto her lip. hearing a knock JJ, turned seeing Will in the door way.

"Everybody is waiting"

JJ nodded, putting the letter down. "I'm coming"

walking over to Will, JJ moved past him, feeling him pull her back."Wait" he whispered in her ear

"What?"

"You look amazing"

"I know" she winked at him.

Walking down stairs, JJ made her way into the living room. "So who's got my mask?"

"Wow, you look amazing" Sandy smiled, handing her the mask.

JJ smiled, running her hands down her dress. which was strapless, covered in diamonds along the top, and silk flowing at the moment.

Putting on the mask JJ turned to Will. "Lets go"

Watching as the limo, drove off, all the parents stood around. "They looked beautiful"

"I can't wait to see Jenny go to hers"

Everyone looked round. "We will one day" Sandy smiled, taking his arm.

After everyone had left,Sandy watched as he laid in the chair, walking over to him, Sandy squeezed his hand feeling how cold it was. "Tell Jenny, I love her"

Sandy sighed, feeling his hand drop. calling 911.

/

Wrapping her arms around Will's neck, they danced along to the music, laying her head onto his chest, JJ let out a breath.

"You really do look amazing tonight"

JJ lifted her head, smiling. "Thank you"

Will smiled, brushing his finger along her cheek. "What's going on ya seem nervous?"

JJ licked her lips. "I guess I'm just worried about were tonight is going"

Will nodded, "It's going wherever you want it to"

JJ nodded kissing him. "I love you"

"I love you" he smiled kissing her back.

feeling her bag vibrate, JJ stepped away from Will, answering her phone. "Mom?"

"Sweetie, it's your father"

"You at the hospital?"

"Yes"

"I'll be right there" Hanging up, JJ looked round at Will.

"My dad" she said tears in her eyes.

"Lets go"

Running over to Aaron, Will stopped. "Aaron give me your keys"

"Why?" he turned from Haley.

"It's an emergency"

Taking the keys, they rushed to the car, as they pulled up at the hospital, JJ took hold of Will's hand.

"Hey..." Will said, looking at her.

JJ took a deep breath, letting go of his hand.

Walking down the hallway, JJ held onto Will's hand, stopping at the end of the hall, JJ froze.

"Mom?"

Sandy turned. "Jennifer"

Standing next to her, JJ watched as the doctors preform CPR

"What happened?"

"He.. just... he was sleeping and his heart stopped"

JJ gulped down a breath, watching as the nurses stopped. "No"

Will held onto her, hearing her cry. out.

/

Walking into the house, JJ walked over to the sofa staring into space. "C'mon Sandy, I'll take you up"

"Look after her" Sandy said laying down.

"I'll look after both of you"

"Your good for her" Sandy

Walking back downstairs. Will bent in front of JJ, taking hold of her hand. "JJ"

Looking up at Will, JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek. Will sighed, picking her up bridle style, he carried her into her room, laying her down onto the bed. "Lets get you out of this dress"

JJ nodded. kicking off her shoes, she looked at Will, he closed the gap between them, feeling him unzip her dress pulling it off her body, Will gulped down a breath, seeing her just stood there, he tried to control himself, grabbing her pj's from the end of the bed.

"Lets just sleep"

JJ laid in bed, Watching as Will changed out of his tux, laying next to her. Will held her as he cried most of the night. kissing her forehead, he watched as she finally fell asleep.

/

**What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Running a hand through his hair, Will let out a yawn, hearing the kettle boil, Will pourd the three cups of tea. hearing a knock at the door, Will put the cups down.

"David Rossi right, JJ's godfather"

"That's correct" he smiled.

"She's upstairs."

"Thank you, and your?"

"Will, I'm JJ's boyfriend"

"How is she?"

"Blaming herself, but she'll be okay."

"Go comfort her"

Walking upstairs, Will held the two cups of tea, walking into JJ's room, he saw her still in bed, putting the cups down. Will bent down next to her.

"Babe."

JJ looked at him. "What?"

"David's here, and I brought you some tea"

Sitting up, JJ took the tea, taking a few sips "I'm gonna get a shower"

"JJ"

"Please just..." JJ said taking a deep breath.

"Okay" Will nodded, as she walked past him.

/

Drying her hair, JJ looked at Will through the mirror. letting out a breath. JJ sat down next to him. "I still havent opened the letter"

Will sighed, wrapping his arm around her. "Want me to read it with you?"

JJ nodded. Leaning over the bed, JJ grabbed the letter out of her draw, taking a deep breath, she opened the envelope.

_Jennifer,_

_I guess if your reading this, my condition has gotten worse than I ever thought it would. Me and your mother didn't want to worry you. Your too young for all this, but I want you to know, that no matter what does happen to me. I will always be your father and love you. and If I do forgot who you are. I am sorry for that, But you will always be my baby girl, who i'm proud of so much, So don't blame yourself for any of this. I love you and be there for your mother, she's going to need you. and Tell Dave to take care of her, I trust him with both of you, I love you Jenny, don't ever forgot that._

_Lots of love, Dad. _

JJ felt a tear fall down her cheek onto the letter, closing his eyes, Will took a deep breath, pulling JJ into his lap, as she cried once again. "He knew"

"I know baby I know" Will said kissing her forehead.

Wiping her eyes, JJ looked at Will. "I'm hungry"

Will gave her a soft smile. "What you fancy?"

"Actually, some of Dave's amazing pasta"

"Then lets go get him"

Seeing her Mother, and Dave in the living room. JJ looked round at Will, walking down the steps.

"Hey"

"Your up"

JJ nodded."Yeah, figured I should wash and make a move"

Sitting down, JJ snuggled up next to Will on the spare sofa.

"How you doing kiddo?"

"Better, now I've read the letter"

Sandy looked at her. "And?"

"I wish you would of told me sooner"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay mom, I understand I do, I guess. I get it"

"Who's hungry?" Dave asked.

"Actually, if your making your famous pasta I'm in"

"Coming right up."

/

As Sandy and Dave started to clear off, JJ walked Will to the door. "Do you really have to go?" JJ asked, leaning her head onto his chest.

"I do" he kissed her forehead. "I havent been home in five days JJ."

"I know, I guess I just"

"Get a good nights sleep, and I'll see you at the funeral"

"I love you" JJ

"I love you" Will smiled, tilting her chin, kissing her.

"Get a good nights sleep"

"You too"

Walking through the door, Will put his bag down.

"Look who's home" Bill.

"Hey" Will said sitting on the sofa.

"How's JJ?"

"She's getting there, I think tomorrow's going to be the hardest"

"Well we will all be there"

"I'm gonna get showered."

"You eaten?"

"Yeah"

Walking up to his room, Will saw Aaron in the hallway. "How is she?"

"Not good"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Will sighed "Don't man"

"You knew, why didn't I?"

"Seriously, Aaron, don't"

"TELL ME!"

"She didn't trust you okay, you never listened"

"I did"

"YOU NEVER EVEN KNEW" Will yelled walking into his room.

/

Walking across the grass, Will saw all there friends, giving them a nod, he looked at his parents. Seeing JJ, Will stood behind her. "Hey"

JJ closed her eyes, feeling Will whisper in her ear, taking his hand she squeezed it hard. "I can't do this"

"Yes you can, I'm here, just breathe"

As the ceremony ended, JJ stood by her fathers coffin, picking up an extra rose, JJ placed it onto the coffin. "I love you"

/

**What did you think? any ideas let me know**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Stopping in the way walk, JJ took a deep breath, she could already feel everyone's eyes on her, as the canteen doors opened, JJ walked in, looking round she saw her friends, all of them sat laughing. Walking over JJ, stood behind Will. "What you all talking about?"

"Babe, you came" Will said, taking her hand.

"Yeah" JJ sighed, sitting next to him. "Took me forever to get out of my car"

"Baby steps" Will squeezed her leg.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, And I really need to get into college"

"Want help catching up?"

JJ nodded. "Your place later?"

"Of course" Will smiled kissing her.

Finishing up her notes, JJ laid back, leaning on Will. "God this is boring"

Will sighed, wrapping his arm around her. "Well, you've got a few more to go"

"I'll finish them later" JJ said looking round at Will.

"So how you really doing?" Will asked. taking her hands in his.

"I don't feel like talking"

Biting her lip, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck, leaning in, she slowly pressed her lips to his, pulling away she smiled, for the first time since her fathers death.

"Kiss me"

Will smiled, running the back of his hand along her cheek. kissing her back, Will laid there bodies down the bed, wrapping his arm around her back, JJ let out a moan, feeling his lips move onto her neck. tugging on Will's shirt, JJ ran her fingers up his chest, pulling it over his head.

sighing Will pulled away. "JJ"

"Don't stop"

"Jay" Will said looking at her.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Your not ready"

"I am"

"NO, your not, and I won't" he paused, seeing her turn away, cupping her cheeks, Will lent his head on hers. "I love you, god you know that, but your upset and angry and just trying to push it to the back of your mind with this"

JJ sighed. "I just..."

"You don't have too, I love what we have and sex can wait"

JJ bit her lip, nodding. "Can we at least carry on making out?"

Will smiled," come ere, I know some more fun we can have" he winked.

laughing, JJ felt Will pull her down, sitting in his lap, JJ ran her hands down his chest. "Seriously, stop working out"

"No, cause you love it" he smiled, kissing her.

kissing him back, JJ felt both there bodies tense up.

Knocking, Aaron opened the door. "Yo jackass"

JJ paused, taking a breath, leaning over Will.

"Oh sorry, might wanna put your clothes on , dinners ready" Aaron said smiling at them

Standing up, JJ grabbed her bag, throwing Will his shirt. "I'll be downstairs" JJ said braging past Aaron.

As Will pulled on his shirt he saw the look on Aaron's face. "WHAT?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm not the only one she wouldn't give it to"

Will took a deep breath, walking past him.

JJ pulled on her jacket, seeing Will coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry" he said hugging her.

"It's okay, I just."

"Hey"

"I know, I just can't"

"Me either, lets just forgot about him."

"I'll see you later" Will smiled kissing her.

/

"You okay sweetie?" Sandy asked, seeing JJ walk in.

"Fine, I'm just gonna stay upstairs"

"You hungry?"

"I'll pass." JJ said giving her a soft smile.

"What's going on with her?" Dave asked.

"I'm thinking, boyfriend stuff"

"Ah, Will right?"

"Yes, they've been best friends for a few years now" Sandy paused. "There good for each other, but she was dating his step brother till a few months ago"

"Oh" Dave sighed. "And now?"

"I think, things are moving quickly"

"You mean?"

"There seventeen"

"I'd have that talk soon"

"In time, JJ's smart I trust her. "

/

"So" Bill said walking into his son's room.

"Yeah?" Will asked, putting his book down.

"You and JJ"

Will nodded.

"Moving pretty quickly huh?"

Will sighed, looking at his father. "Dad"

"I heard you and Aaron fighting early."

"Oh" Will said leaning forward. "He's an arse"

"I know that, but you shouldn't listen to him."

"I don't he just knows how to get under our skin"

"Well, I can see that you and JJ belong to each other, so I have something for you" Bill said handing the set of keys to Will.

"Is this?"

"Go down there, have some fun just the two of you, or invite some of your friends. but go, Will be good for all of you"

"Thanks dad"

/

**What did you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glad your all enjoying this, enjoy the newest chapter.**

**Chapter 11.**

Opening the door, JJ looked at her friends, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Were here to help you pack"

"Why?" JJ asked letting them in.

"Will's invited us all up to his cabin for the week"

JJ looked at Emily and Penelope. "Your not kidding"

"Nope, now lets get you packed, the guys will be here, soon to pick us up"

Carrying there bags outside, the girls were sat on the steps out JJ's house,seeing the big SUV pull up, JJ smiled, handing her bag to Will.

"So?"

"I'll explain later" he smiled kissing her.

/

As they arrived everyone had a walk round the cabin, JJ found it amazing how it was a massive house, with a hugde garden, and a beach right on the front. opening one of the doors, JJ looked round, seeing some stuff. "This your room?"

"Yeah"Will smiled, putting down there bags. "It's sort of my second home"

JJ nodded, looking round she saw the photos on top of the draws. "When did you last come here?"

Will sighed, standing next to JJ. "After my mom died..."

JJ sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Me too, I guess cause we always came as a family. I never felt right coming back"

"But your dad"

Will nodded. "Anyway, were not here to be sad, were here to have fun" he smiled kissing her neck. "So lets go have fun"

JJ walked downstairs, zipping up Will's hoddie. "Hey guys wanna go for a walk, while the guys go to the store?"

"Lets go" Emily smiled.

laying the towel down, JJ smiled looking out at the ocean. "God this is amazing"

"You okay Buttercup?"

JJ nodded. "Actually yeah, I think I'm all good again"

"So Will?"

JJ sighed. "I'm not ready, but I know I love him."

"Take your time, I mean me and Derek rushed way into things"

JJ smiled, "I know Em, I guess i'm just worried when we do, things might change"

"Like what?" Pen asked.

"Like, will are relationship just become sex"

"Ours did" Emily paused. "At first, but now where just like we used to be"

JJ smiled. "We need more girl time"

After the guys came back with the food, everyone sat around the fire. saying there goodnight, everyone went to there rooms.

Climbing into the bed, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest. "So who's idea was this?"

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around JJ. "My dad's." he paused. "Something like we need alone time and not to have certain people in our way"

JJ smiled. "I love your dad"

"Not more than me I hope"

"Nope" JJ smiled. "I love you million's more"

"Good" Will smiled, pecking her lips.

/

Screaming, JJ felt the wave hit her body taking her under the water, letting out a breath, she looked round to see Will laughing.

"Oh babe."

"Not funny" JJ said getting to her feet.

"It was" Will said wrapping his arms around waist.

"Ya know you look really hot in a bikini."

JJ bit her lip. "Your not getting under it, not yet anyway"

Will laughed, throwing her over his shoulder, he ran into the water, dropping her in front of him.

JJ laughed, pulling onto Will, so she didn't go under. "I love you"

"I love you" Will smiled, kissing her deeply.

Drying her hair off, JJ watched as Will looked out into the sea, Handing him a towel. "What's on your mind?"

"My mom"

JJ nodded, sitting down in the sand.

"When I was five, the first time we came here." Will said looking at her. "I was scared of getting in the water, thought a shark would get me"

JJ laughed. "Anyway, my mom, she got in and started splashing about when I just saw this giant fin, turns out, my pap thought buying shark fin, would be a good joke to play on me"

JJ looked at Will. "I never got in the water that summer"

JJ smiled, "Sounds fun"

"It was, I get along great with my step mom but"

"She's not your mom"

"Yeah"

"Well, I know how you feel"

"We got each other"

"That we do" JJ smiled, kissing his hand.

/

**Sorry It was short, what did you think? Any ideas let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another update enjoy.**

**Chapter 12.**

Turning off the water to the bath, JJ took a deep breath, walking downstairs she smiled at Will. "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Will smiled, getting up, walking into the room they were staying in.

"What's up?"

JJ bit her lip looking at Will. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me in there" JJ said looking at the bathroom.

"Jay?"

JJ looked at him letting out a breath, seeing how nervous she was Will walked to her, wrapping his arm around her waist he kissed her. "I love you"

JJ nodded. "I love you too"

"Now, stop been nervous okay"

"I don't"

"C'mon" Will smiled, pulling off his shirt.

JJ watched as Will climbed into the tub, JJ took a deep breath pulling off her underwear, sliding into the tub, JJ leaned against Will's chest.

"Your beautiful" he kissed her neck.

JJ blushed turning to Will. "I'm sorry"

"JJ, if your not ready, your not ready I'm not gonna push ya." he smiled, tracing his finger along her cheek.

JJ nodded running her hand through the bubbles. "But we can still have fun right?"

Will smiled, kissing her deeply. sliding his leg along her leg, JJ felt her's and Will's bodies tense up. "Will"

"Shh, it's your turn" Will whispered in her ear, placing his fingers inside her.

letting out a moan, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck. feeling herself come.

/

Throwing on Will's shirt, JJ looked at Will laid on the bed. "What?"

"I'm a lucky guy"

JJ blushed, laying down next to him. "Do we really have to go home tomorrow?"

"We do" Will said pulling JJ into his arms

"I like it here"

"Me too, I like been alone with you"

JJ smiled, kissing him. "I'm hungry"

Will laughed, sitting up. "Lets go"

Walking into the kitchen, JJ and Will saw everyone sat around.

"Hey"

"Hey where you two been hiding?"

"No where" Will winked, sitting down pulling JJ onto his lap.

JJ laughed, hitting him in the best. "Please tell me someone is gonna start the BBQ"

"You heard the woman man, lets go"

As the guys went outside, JJ sat down seeing both Emily and Penelope looking at her. "Did you just?"

"NO!" JJ paused. "NO, we just did some other stuff"

Emily looked at her. "What did he say when you aren't ready?"

"That he knows I'm ready when I'm ready"

"He loves you" Penelope said looking outside.

"It's weird, whenever were together, he always focus on me, and us, not like when" she paused.

"Aaron was a mistake, Will is the best thing that happened to you"

"He really is" JJ smiled to herself. "I've never felt like this before"

"Your lucky, I mean and me and Derek love each other" she paused. "I've never seen a guy look at me or anyone expect you like the way Will looks at you"

JJ sighed. "I've got a good thing, he's been there for me through it all"

"But?" Penelope spoke.

"I never new loving someone could be so complicated"

"JJ?"

Sighing. "Whenever I'm round at Will's I feel like I'm been judge my Aaron and his mom"

"Cause a few days after you broke up, ya hopped into his step brothers bed"

JJ pulled a shocked face at Emily. "You know what I mean"

"I fell asleep" JJ laughed.

"Honey" Pen smiled. "Ignore them, he's just jealous cause you left him. and he got someone who just wants sex"

"Where as Will actually wants you for you" Emily smiled.

"Thanks guys."

/

Sipping his beer, Will flopped the burgers over. "So man wanna share?"

Will laughed. "Nothing happened, we just had a relaxing time in the tub"

"Oh dude"

"What?"

"dude You haven't slept with her but, you've been in the tub with her"

"I don't care about that man" he paused. "Okay I'm a guy I do. But, I like what we have and I'm not gonna push her"

"I respect that man, your good to her"

"I love her"

"Then don't let her go"

/

**Bit of a weird chapter, but what did you think? any ideas let me know what you want to see happen next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry its been like 2 weeks since I updated this. Been so busy at work not even had time to sleep never mind think of story ideas. Also, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas so if anyone does have any please share, and to just say I'm working 40 hour weeks and got my Birthday coming up so updates will probably been once a week from now, But thanks everyone for reading. **

**Chapter 13.**

Shutting the door behind her, JJ dropped her bags down in the hallway, hearing laughing coming from the kitchen, JJ walked in seeing her mother laughing, drinking a glass of wine, while her god father, was cooking.

"Am I interrupting?"

Sandy looked round, "Well hello there stranger"

JJ smiled. "Yeah, sorry"

"Come Join us there's enough for three" Rossi.

JJ smiled, sitting down on one of the stools. "So you two seem to be having fun."

"We are" Sandy said getting up, opening the fridge, she pulled out a can handing it to JJ.

JJ nodded.

"How's Will?"

"He's good, and I'm sorry I haven't been home much"

"Well, I'm glad your here now"

After eating, JJ cleared off, seeing her mom come into the kitchen. "So should I ask"

Sandy eyed her daughter. "Should I ask you"

"Relax mom, I just slept there didn't sleep with him"

"Okay, and no you may not ask"

JJ laughed. "So there's nothing between you and Dave?"

Sandy sighed. "I loved your father"

"But?" JJ

"I wasn't in love with him a while, Dave has been there for me"

"Mom, Dad was Ill for a few years I get it, If Dave makes you happy then I'm okay with it"

"I'm glad we have your blessing"

"I'd like that"

/

"So your mom and Dave are dating?"

"I guess" JJ said laying against the back board of her bed.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, It's just I know my dad was sick for a while and I guess she opened up to him and he was there.."

"But in a way it bothers you"

"I want my mom to be happy, I do but he's not my dad"

"I don't think he would ever try to replace your dad" Will said pulling her into a hug.

"I know"

"Then, let them figure what they want to be on there own"

JJ nodded. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he smiled at her.

Cuddling up to Will, JJ let out a sigh. "You've been there for me through a lot, and I'm grateful for that"

"JJ. I'll always be there for you"

"I know you will. That's why I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled kissing her.

"And I realize I haven't been there for you much"

"Jay"

"No" JJ said grabbing his hand. "If you need to talk about anything, your mom. whatever I'm there"

Will nodded. "I don't really like too"

"Well, if you do ever want too I'm here"

/

Sandy stood in the door way, a smile spread across her face. her daughter was growing up. knocking on the door, she walked into the room. "You two up for some food?"

"Depends on what it is"

"Dave want's to take the three of us out for dinner"

JJ looked at Will. "Okay, let me get changed"

/

**Sorry it was sort of a lame chapter, but I'm really running out of ideas so please someone give me some !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who has given me ideas, this is one of them hope you like it.**

**Chapter 14.**

Laying in Will's arms, JJ looked up at him seeing him zoned out, sitting up. JJ climbed into his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"Cause, you havent touched me once since I got here"

Will sighed looking away. "It's nothing"

"William"

"Please, don't William me"

"Then tell me" she took hold of his hand.

Sighing, Will sat up crossing his legs, seeing JJ do the same. "I had a dream about us"

"What kind of dream?"

Will looked away for a few seconds before looking back at her.

"Oh" JJ said looking at him. "How many have you had?"

Will sighed. "A few"

JJ nodded. "I'm sorry I just.."

"JJ you don't"

"No, I do, I mean I let you see my naked and stuff, but your a teenage guy, and all you pretty much think about is sex, and i'm not giving you that"

Will sighed. " I love you JJ, and the dreams were great, but I know there not going to be anywhere near as good as the real thing, when you finally ready." he paused. "But I guess I was just scared if we try to do anything I might take it too far"

"I love you, and trust you not to take it too far"

Will sighed, kissing her.

/

Standing outside his brothers room, Aaron smiled to himself, walking into his own. closing the door, he saw Haley fully clothed laying in bed.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"When I left, you were ready to have sex"

"Well, now I'm not feeling up, to it, and would just really like to sleep and cuddle with my boyfriend"

"Still feel sick?" Aaron asked siting next to her.

"Yes"

/

"What you mean your not coming?"

"Aaron, I told you, I still don't feel well, and going to some party drinking, isnt going to make me feel better"

"I'm going Haley"

"God, Aaron, all I'm asking is for you to miss one stupid party"

"Haley!"

"You've already been drinking"

"Maybe"

"Just go Aaron"

/

Standing around at the party, JJ sighed seeing the text off Will.

_** Sorry my dad insisted on more bonding time, be there soon I promise xxxx***_

_*** Okay, try your best to hurry up, xxxxxx***_

Walking over to Emily, JJ smiled. "So what's going on?"

"Well, your ex boyfriend, is trying to get it on with everyone"

"You know, he's only a dick when he drinks"

Emily laughed, sipping her beer. "Want one?"

"I'm all good, I'm gonna go somewhere quiet, see if Will's called"

"Okay, but don't be too long" Emily winked at her.

/

Walking into one of the rooms, JJ sat down seeing she had a few missed calls, letting out a breath, she turned around seeing, Aaron stood by the door, smiling, Aaron stood with his hands behind his back locking the door.

"Hey JJ"

"Aaron what do you want"

"Nothing"

JJ laughed. "You never want nothing"

Aaron sighed, moving closer to her.

"Maybe I do want something"

"And what would that be?" JJ asked standing against the wall crossing her arms over her chest.

"You"

JJ laughed. "We both know that's never gonna happen"

Aaron moved closer to her. "You know all you girls are the same, you want us to fuck you, and then after we do. you just get all needy and want to cuddle.£

"Not all of us Aaron"

"Oh that's right, no one has fucked you yet" he laughed, "That's about to change"

JJ looked at him. "Aaron"

"You know I love it when you say my name" he said grabbing her neck, kissing her deeply. Feeling JJ trying to pull away, Aaron bit down on her lip. JJ screamed.

"PLEASE STOP"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T GET WHAT ANYONE SEE'S YOU IN, BUT AFTER TONIGHT ALL THEY WILL SEE IS THAT YOUR NOTHING BUT ANOTHER GIRL WHO GIVES TO ANY GUY"

JJ laughed. slapping him.

"You know I should of listened to what my dad used to say. "Keeping a woman quiet, makes it more fun"

Slapping her across the cheek, Aaron pulled on her hair, throwing JJ to the ground, JJ let out a cry knowing no one could hear her. "Please don't do this"

"Let's see what my brother see's shall we" Aaron said pinning her down, grabbing her hands, Aaron kissed her again, slipping one of his hands up her shirt. hearing her let out a cry, Aaron grabbed onto her breast. "Oh JJ"

JJ cried, feeling him rip her shirt. "Aaron please"

"Shh"he said kissing down her bare stomach, stopping at the top of her jeans, he broke the button and zip open, smiling, he slid his fingers into her jeans.

JJ screamed trying not to think of him or what he was about to do, she knew she couldn't give him anything, that was until she felt him move his fingers inside her. "Oh JJ, now this I'm going to enjoy"

"Hey Emily, you seen JJ?"

Emily looked round at Will. "She said she was going to call you"

"I called her like five times she never picked up."

"C'mon I'll help you find her she went upstairs somewhere"

Checking the rooms they couldn't find her anywhere. dialing her number, Emily heard the ringing from one of the rooms. "Will"

Trying to open the door, Will looked at Emily. "It shouldn't be locked"

standing back, Will kicked down the door, seeing something he never wanted to see, his step brother, wiping his hands, and his girlfriend laying with her pants down.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Will said grabbing Aaron, throwing him against the wall. "Ah Little brother you made, it just in time, I think JJ here is up for a threesome"

Will punched, Aaron, feeling Aaron hit him right back, falling back, Will felt Aaron pull him up, pushing him out of the room, grabbing onto Aaron's shirt, Will punched him once again, throwing them both down the stairs, landing on top of each other.

Emily rushed over to the JJ, seeing the blood on her lips. "JJ"

"He"

"Shh. it's okay" she said pulling up her jeans, pulling JJ to her feet, Emily sat her on the bed, wrapping the blanket round her. feeling JJ lay her head onto her shoulder

"EMILY!" Derek yelled running into the room.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure" Emily said, rubbing, JJ's back.

"They knocked each other out"

"Call an Ambulance, and get everyone out of here, I'll be right there, and get Penelope for me"

"Got it" Derek said looking at JJ.

/

Hearing Derek kick everyone out, Emily looked up seeing Penelope

"Oh my god gumdrop what happened?" Pen asked sitting next to JJ.

JJ looked up letting out a cry. "He.."

"JJ"

"He didn't but he almost did"

"What did he do JJ"

"Oral"

Emily and Penelope, sighed, hearing an ambulance pull up.

"Will?"

"They manged to both fall down the stairs, and knock each other out"

"I wanna go with him."

"C'mon we'll take you"

Walking downstairs, JJ saw both Will and Aaron, been put on stretchers. "Can one of you tell me what happened?"

"He was a little drunk, tried to come onto me, Will and Emily came him, and they started fighting and fell down the stairs.

"Mam, i'm going to need you to go to the hospital to get checked out as well okay?"

JJ nodded.

"We'll take her."

"Do you know the boys names?"

"Yes, Aaron Hotchner, and Will Lamontange Jr"

"As in Detective Lamontange Son?"

"Yes" JJ looked at him.

"We will see you at the hospital.

/

**So what did you think? this will carry on into the next chapter**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

As the doctor finished her check out, JJ watched as Emily came into the room.

"How you feeling?"

JJ shook her head. "I don't know"

"I brought of some of clothes , go get changed"

"Will?"

"I think, he's awake, he's just down the hall"

JJ nodded, taking the bag off Emily. Once she was changed, they walked down the hall to her friends. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure. How's Will?"

"He's fine, cuts and bruises, he's just in there"

"Oh JJ, the doctor said she tried calling your mom but"

"Yeah, her and Dave went away to the his beach house"

"JJ wait" looking up JJ saw Haley. "I'll be right back.

"What do you want?"

"I just heard what happened"

"Does everyone know"

Haley sighed. "He was drunk right?"

"Haley"

"JJ, I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I know, when he drinks he gets like his dad, and god I hate it but"

"He's an okay guy"

"I love him JJ and, I need his help through this"

"Haley what are you asking?"

"If the police ask."

"You want me to tell him, he didn't try to rape me" JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Please JJ, I know we don't know each other"

"Your right we don't, your just to girl who slept with my Boyfriend, and I can't judge you for that"

"JJ"

"I'm gonna go see Will, you should just..."

Walking down the hall, JJ walked into Will's room.

"JJ"

"Hey... she said hugging him.

"You okay?"

JJ shook her head, starting to cry. Will wrapped his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Sprained wrist, nothing I can't handle"

JJ nodded, sitting down onto the bed.

"JJ what happened?"

JJ sighed. looking up she saw, Haley stood there, and watched as she walked away.

"He didnt you know, he just.."

"JJ your pants were"

"Yeah, cause he did oral but that was it"

"Yeah, cause we got there"

"Will"

"JJ he could of"

"He could of what?" Bill asked walking into the room, Both Will and JJ looked at him.

"I need to talk to you both"

"You talked to Aaron?"

"He's still out cold from all the alcohol."

"JJ can we go back into your room and talk"

"I'm okay here"

"Okay, I need you to tell me what happened"

"JJ wiped her eyes. taking a deep breath, he'd been drinking, he came onto me a bit too strong, bit my lip. pulled on my shirt, that was it"

Will looked at JJ, not knowing why she wasn't telling him everything, He felt her squeeze his hand.

"Will" Bill said seeing the look on his son's face.

"I got there and her jeans were un done" Will

"JJ?"

"He broke the zip, but then Will showed up"

"Okay, that's all I need for now, Go home get some rest, Will your going home in the morning"

"Where you going?"

"To wait for Aaron to wake up, and to talk to my wife"

Watching as he left Will looked round at her. "JJ why didn't you tell him.

"Tell him what, that his step son, almost raped me cause he had too much to drink, we all know what he's like Will."

"Why you covering for him?"

"Cause, Haley just told me she's pregnant"

"WHAT!"

"Will, I know Aaron okay, he's a dick but he's an okay guy when he's not drunk, and Haley's right, that's his dads fault, and I shouldn't let him go to jail or ruin his life for some stupid drunk thing he tried to do"

"JJ"

"I'm going home"

"Jennifer"

"Please just..." JJ said leaving the room.

JJ wiped her eyes. "Can you stay at mine?"

"Sure Emily nodded. "C'mon"

/

Laying down on her bed, Emily sat next to her. "You want to talk about?"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"So, you told Bill, he just came onto you?"

JJ nodded, letting out a breath. "Haley told me she was pregnant"

"Wow" Emily said shaking her head.

"Look, I know what he did was wrong, hell I think it's going to take me a while to let over." she paused. "But, I know and new what he was like when he'd been drinking.."

"From his dad huh?"

JJ nodded. "His dad, was an awful man, and Aaron learnt some of it from him, I wish he didn't but"

"JJ"

"I don't want to ruin his life but, at the same time he just ruin mine" JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Your going to be okay" Emily said, hugging JJ as she started to cry.

"I need a bath"

"Go, I'll order a late night take out"

JJ nodded, "Thanks Emily"

"Hey, I'm just glad Will showed up when he did"

"Me too" JJ let out a shaky breath.

/

Opening his eyes, Aaron looked round the room, seeing his mother, step father, and girlfriend "What happened"

"Haley, could you"

"Sure, I'm gonna go home, i'll drop by tomorrow" Haley said squeezing Aaron's hand.

"Mom?"

"Honey, do you remember what happened tonight?"

"Urm...No"

Bill looked round at his wife. "I'll go check on Will"

Watching as she left, Bill looked round at Aaron. "You were way over the legal drinking limit for starters"

"Bill..."

"You attacked, and From what i'm guessing almost raped Jennifer Jareau, Early tonight"

"WHAT!"

"Do you remember?"

"No" Aaron, gulped down a breath. "is she okay?"

"Well, other than, cuts and bruises and her pride been taken away, she's holding together pretty well"

"I swear, I don't"

"That's what the problem is Aaron, I've seen her. and I honestly, can't"

"Why am I in here?"

"Well" he sighed. "Will and Emily, went looking for JJ, found you and JJ on the floor. "

Aaron closed his eyes. "I'm sorry"

"Get some sleep, I'm going to talk to JJ, again see what she wants to do"

"Bill"

"Just get some rest Aaron"

/

Walking down the hallway, Bill looked into Will's room. "He almost took it from her, the one thing that a girl has he almost..he took it"

Bill sighed, walking in. "Will"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to talk to JJ again, there anything else you want to tell me?"

"You know right?"

"That he tried to rape her or what he did do?"

"He didn't have sex with her, but he did do stuff" Will said feeling his eyes full with tears.

Bill sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow"

"Dad please"

"I just want to talk to her, see if she wants to press charges or not"

Will nodded. "Go easy on her okay. "

/

Finishing the slice of pizza, JJ looked round at Emily. "I..."

"JJ?"

"I feel like I want to talk about it but"

"Whenever your ready okay" JJ nodded.

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ watched as Emily got up, seeing Mr Lamontange, and an officer JJ sighed. "We need to talk"

/

**So what did you think? any other ideas anyone wants to see let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for the responses from the last two chapters, this will probably be the last update for a week or so, cause its my birthday next week, and got lots planned, anyway enjoy. **

**Chapter 16.**

JJ gulped down a breath, staring down at her hands. looking up, she saw Bill and the officer, staring at her.

"Jennifer"

"I..."

"Just, start from the beginning. "

JJ nodded, looking up.

"He... I went upstairs, to check my phone, cause Will said he would call, I saw I had a few missed calls" she took a breath, I saw him come into the room. "

"What did he say?"

JJ sighed. "I asked what he wanted, he told me nothing, and I knew he was lying."

"JJ"

"I, stood up, and he surrounded me so I was in the corner."

"Okay, what else happened?"

JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek. "He said some stuff, and kissed me"

Emily, wrapped her arm around her friend. "Jay"

JJ nodded. crying. "I tried to pull away, and kept yelling at him to stop. and then he hit me, and grabbed my hair, and through me to the floor"

"I know this is hard, but I need to know exactly what he did Jennifer"

JJ nodded. "Ge grabbed my arms, and ripped open my shirt, and jeans. I tried not to react but when he..."

"JJ" Emily said nodding at her.

"He did oral"

Bill nodded, letting out a breath. "Did anything else happen?"

JJ shook her head, "No, he got up, and then Emily and Will came in"

Bill nodded. "Okay, and what do you think would of happened if Emily and Will didn't come in the room?"

JJ sighed. "He would of raped me" JJ said looking at him.

"It's okay." Bill said looking at her.

"You want me to press charges don't you?"

Bill sighed, nodding. "Jennifer, what he did to you wasn't right and even him been drunk shouldn't be an excuse, if he tried raping you, I am positive he will do it again."

JJ gulped down a breath. "I'll press charges"

Bill nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "I'll call your mom, let her know whats happening, tell her to come home"

"Bill"

"Yes"

"The reason I didn't tell you was becuase."

"JJ"

"There going to find out anyway"

"Jennifer what is it?"

"Haley, told me she was pregnant"

Bill sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow. we'll talk then"

JJ nodded.

"And JJ, you did good, okay, he's not getting away with this"

"But, he's your son"

"He might be my son, but its not an excuse"

JJ nodded. "Will. can"

"I'll send him round when he's released"

Wrapped in the blanket, JJ and Emily looked up, seeing Sandy and Dave walk in the house.

"Sweetie"

"Mom"

Sandy sat down next to JJ, wrapping her arms around her daughter, "You okay?"

JJ shook her head, laying her head onto her mothers shoulder.

"I just...want to forgot about it" JJ said looking round at everyone.

"I'm gonna go, call me okay" Emily

"I will, and Em, Thank you"

"Your best friend JJ, I got your back"

/

Sitting in the hallway, Will and his step mom, watched as an Officer, handcuffed Aaron.

"Dad?"

"She pressed charges"

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go..."

"Go be with her, she needs you."

"Dad, what's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know yet, we will have to see" Bill said looking Aaron right in the eye, as they walked him down the hallway.

/

**So what did you think? Sorry it was a bit short.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long overdue update. **

**Chapter 17.**

Feeling someone enter her room, JJ turned her head, letting out a breath, she laid back down onto the pillow. Walking slowly into the room, Will stopped noticing JJ look up. sitting on the edge of the bed.

"JJ"

JJ didn't say anything, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore him.

"Please just..."

"Leave me alone..."

"JJ"

"JUST LEAVE!"

Will sighed, "NO" climbing next to her, Will wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug"

JJ started crying, pulling on Will's shirt. "I"

"Don't you don't have to say anything."

"They arrested him?"

Will nodded "Yeah, and as far as I care, he's not my Brother, and never will be"

JJ turned looking at Will. "I don't want to be alone"

"Your not" Will kissed her forehead.

/

"Pregnant" Aaron stood up by the cell looking at Haley.

"Yeah, that's why I..."

"Haley"

"Look Aaron, what you did, I can't..."

"Haley please"

"Aaron right now, I can't even look at you"

"Haley please, I really don't remember"

Haley looked round at him, a tear falling down her cheek. "And that's the problem Aaron." she paused. "You never remember, and its time you got help"

"Please"

"No, the best thing for you to do, is stay away, before you really hurt someone"

/

Walking down the school hallway, JJ stopped seeing Haley.

"Haley"

Looking up, JJ stopped. "How you doing?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that" Haley.

JJ sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Haley nodded. "I went to see Aaron"

JJ sighed. "I.."

"You did the right thing JJ, now he can't ever hurt anyone again"

"He hurt both of us."

"Well, Least I can try make this baby, be nothing like him huh"

"Good luck"

"Thank you"

/

Will watched from down the hall, Smiling, he took hold of her hand. "You okay?"

"I'm better than Haley."

Will sighed."Your gonna get through this"

"I know, But how long will that take"

"As long as it needs too, But I'm not going anywhere at all"

"It's going to take me sometime to get.."

"JJ, when your ready to let me in, you know I'm here"

"I love you, but I don't think I can trust you right now" JJ said looking down at there hands.

"I'm here, and I'm going to prove you can.

/

Hearing Yelling coming from the house, Will unlocked the door, walking in he saw his step mother rushing upstairs.

"Dad"

"Will."

"Guess,things are not going so well here?"

"Something like that" Bill sighed. "How's JJ?"

"She's putting up a front, but she's far from okay, she scared."

"I don't blame her, you just have to be there for her"

"I will, and dad, what's gonna happen to Aaron?"

"He will get out on bail, we will see if it will go to trail, or he can get medical help"

"I can't be in the same house as him"

"We'll figure it out, now don't you have school work to do?"

Will nodded walking off to his room.

/

Laying her head down on the pillow, JJ closed her eyes. flash backs of the night popping back into her head. opening her eyes, JJ wiped the tears away, looking over at her desk, she saw the photo of her and Will, crying again, she buried herself under the covers. she was scared, and exhausted. His face were haunting her whenever she closed her eyes, she wanted to move past all of it, but she didn't want to look weak.

**I really need ideas please ! **


End file.
